Moving To An New Place Isn't Easy
by Pricat
Summary: Tai an ogre kid moves to Duloc but finds it hard to adjust but things change once Snowgre befriends him. Can he help Tai come out of his shell?


**Moving To AN New Place Isn't Easy**

**A/N I had the idea for this all day in my head and had to write it but it's about an new ogre kid moving to Duloc but he lived in our world in Japan and hasn't had any real contact with other kids like him so imagine that it would be hard to make friends whwen you have never met anybody like you but I hope that my fellow Shrek freaks enjoy.**

It was another day in the kingdom of Duloc as dawn broke.

Somebody new had entered the kingdom.

The stranger wore a mask to hide his face along with a hooded cloak and gloves to hide his appearance but he was an ogre.

He was fourteen years old but wasn't like any of his peers.

He'd grown up in an another world among humans but in harmony but was a little worried about coming here.

He had a feeling Dulocians weren't very friendly towards his kind but shook nervously seeing men with pitchforks walk past.

He managed to calm down as he arrived in his house in the village.

He took off his clothes hiding his ogre form as he unpacked his stuff.

He'd been living in Earth, in Tokyo but his grandparents decided he needed to learn about the world he came from as an infant.

He sighed as he adjusted the goggles on his purple skinned head that was covered in short black hair but slender and liked some sports especially karate and bowling but he wore a back brace because he had a sore back but it hurt sometimes but that didn't matter as he was settling into this village.....

* * *

Meanwhile in a certain swamphouse a short distance away, an alarm clock rang.

"Aww..... man!

Not now!" a teenage ogre sighed opening his eyes.

He had been sleeping like a log but hated being woken up early in the morning.

His name was Snowgre and he was very tired.

He had been living with his cousin Shrek for the last year but thought of him as an uncle than that.

He was half yeti and ogre which seemed strange to other human and even ogre kids but it didn't really bother him that much. He had arctic blue skin, fuzzy grey white fur over his body with emerald eyes and very into manga and anime along with music.

He was twelve years old and in middle school but liked going.

But he hated getting up in the morning early.

It kind of made him cranky.

Fiona saw him enter the kitchen wearing goggles on his furry head.

"Morning Snowg.

You sleep okay?" she asked making breakfast.

"Yeah until the alarm clock woke me up!" he told her.

She laughed at that.

It made her think of the triplets coming home from school and being in a bad mood.

"I'm getting something to help me wake up.

Where did Shrek put the coffee mix?" he wondered.

Fiona smiled seeing him get a chair to reach into a cupboard and bring the coffee jar and put it on the counter.

He knew his uncle hated that he could legally drink coffee after turning twelve last year.

He then sipped coffee while sitting at the table waiting for breakfast.

He then saw Felicia come out in a dress with her auburn hair in a mini braid.

"Morning honey.

What's wrong?" she asked her daughter.

"It's Meatballs.

He won't get up." she answered as Fiona understood.

Shrek heard sounds coming from his kid's room as Fiona was carrying her lazy son in a fireman's lift.

Spam along with Felicia burst out laughing at that as their mother put him down at the table.

Snowgre laughed at that.

He then realised it was time he should be leaving for school.

* * *

Tai sighed as he sat on a bench eating a peach for breakfast.

Moving from Japan had been hard but his grandfather had enrolled him at the middle school here and wasn't starting until tomorrow but he had a feeling that it would be hard for him to fit into school since other people were staring at him but his trumpet shaped ears drooped at that but Snowgre growled seeing that.

He hated seeing another kid like him be bothered by humans.

"Hey leave him alone!

Ogres have rights too you know!" he said as the people left them alone.

Tai was stunned by that but was curious to why that kid had helped him.

He barely knew him.

"Hey you okay?" Snowgre asked but Tai took off.

Snowgre sighed seeing that.

But he hoped he was okay but heard the bell for class.

"Oh man I'm so late!" he said running but then got out a skateboard.

He made it to the door and entered the building.....

* * *

Snowgre sighed as he snuck into class while the teacher was writing on the board.

"Snowgre Myerson you're late." she said barely turning around.

He found it creepy when she did that but sighed taking a detention slip.

He walked to the back of the class where the other ogre kids were.

He hoped that kid was okay as the day wore on.......


End file.
